Grandfather's Secret
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: What does the future hold for Kagome and Inuyasha. lets find out by the only source that knows, Kagome's Grandfather. InuKag (oneshot)


As always, I need to express my great sadness that I do not own Inuyasha.

Please enjoy this story, in a point of view, we rarely see! hugs

* * *

Grandfather's Secret

The shrine has been in his family for generations. Since he can remember he heard stories about how important the shrine was. The importance it had in history. As he walked in the storage room he saw artifacts from the past. Objects that his family was sworn to protect. He was home alone today, Souta was at school, his wonderful daughter went out to do groceries and his granddaughter, Kagome, was in the past, trying to find the Shikon jewel. He heard the legend of the Jewel, he knew its importance.

He pushed aside box after box until he found what he was looking for. The box contained objects from the past; scrolls, vases and sacred artifacts. This box dated back 500 hundred years ago, during the Feudal era. Grandfather looked around to make sure that no one was around before he opened the box. As he opened the box, he couldn't help but cough by the excess of dust. It has been a while since he looked at the contents of this box.

He carefully took out the first wrapped object. It was a scroll. It was a bit burned but of what he could see, it seemed as a sort of entry. This must have been what people in that time considered as a diary. He held the paper very carefully for it not to disintegrate in his hands. The words were carefully written by a womanly hand. He could only read a few line of what the scroll said: _It has taken some time but the worst is over. Naraku is gone. The final battle ended not so long ago. The village is rejoicing. Kaede._

The second object he pulled out was sadly broken yet still important. It seemed as a part of a Buddhist staff. The gold rings still held their glow. The staff must have been broken but when he didn't know. This staff seemed used, perhaps after several battles. As he closely inspected it, Grandfather noticed a small inscription. It wrote:_ To my husband Miroku, from your loving wife Sango._

Grandfather pulled out another scroll that seemed to be some sort of art. The art wasn't done with paint but what looked like crayons. Grandfather didn't believe it was possible that in that time people had crayons yet he thought about how his granddaughter might have had a hand in this. The picture was of 3 sorts of demons. A dog demon in a red haori who looked frustrated at a cat demon who was comforting a wolf demon (remember the pictures Shippo drew of Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga ). The author of this piece wrote his name, Shippo. There also was another scroll of art he found. It looked as though it was drawn later on in that era. The author was still Shippo yet the drawing seemed more mature, more defined. It was a painting of the god tree. The scenery looked from a nice summer day. The grass was green; birds were captured as they were flying. Close to the tree stood 6 figures. Grandfather couldn't clearly see their faces but their figures. A tall man who looked dressed in a Buddhist wear was hugging from behind what seemed like a full-term pregnant woman. She had long brown hair. Her head was turned towards the monk as her hands were linked with his on her mature stomach. Next to the happy couple were 2 other figures. The man looked as a warrior with his head high. He had white silver long hair and a red haori. Even though he seemed as a proud warrior, he held his hand to the young woman next to him. The young woman had long black hair. Her back was at the picture yet she held out her hand toward the warrior. On the ground next to the 2 couples were 2 young demons. For Grandfather, the demon looked more like a cat then a demon. It had 2 long tails yet it was surrounded in flames. A child demon was playing with the cat demon. It looked like a nice calm summer day.

Object after object he took out and inspected wondering how important they were in that time and era. What was at the end of the box is what held more importance for him. He dusted what seemed like a necklace. He thought it would be meant for a woman yet he saw it before. It was the rosary Inuyasha had around his neck, the one Kagome put around Inuyasha. He touched the cold bead and wondered how many time poor Inuyasha must have been sat by Kagome. He silently laughed imagining thousands of times. Next to the rosary was the fire rat haori Inuyasha wore. It still looked in perfect condition. It was soft to the touch and seemed as timeless as time.

At the bottom of the box was a small box. It was clearly wrapped and not opened. Grandfather, curious as he is, always wanted to open it yet he never did. A message was written on the package. It was addressed to him, to be opened on Kagome's 17th birthday. When grandfather was a child, he never understood the message, he wondered who Kagome was, but when his first granddaughter was born, he knew that she would make a difference in the world. He patiently waited, for what he didn't know, not until her 16th birthday, the day she fell down the well for the first time. He understood that what contained in the box was related to his granddaughter. He never shared it with anyone because he was afraid of what the package contained. Today was the day he would open it, the day he would finally know the secrets in contained.

Kagome's 17th birthday was last week. She came down for a short visit where her whole family celebrated with her. She didn't stay long; she had to go back in the past to help her group of friends because they were close to defeating Naraku she told them. She kissed and hugged them goodbye as Inuyasha escorted her towards the well.

He mentally prepared himself for what the package held. He took a deep breath and slowly, with shaky hand unwrapped the package and opened the box. At the top of the box was an envelope that contained several letters. They were addressed: _To Grandfather from your loving granddaughter Kagome. _Grandfather opened the letter and read :

_To my dearest Grandfather,_

_If you are reading this, then I am thankful. So many things happened and I want you to understand them. I asked the leader of this village, our ancestor, to keep record of our history for I knew that one day you would have it. I left so many objects from this time that are sacred to me and our family. I addressed this package to you and not Mama because I knew that you would understand. This is hard for me to write, because to you I am still a 17 year old Kagome. Today I am 30 years old. In a way this letter is from the future, my future. What I tell you must remain between us, you cannot tell anyone, not Mama and especially not me. Please know that I am happy and safe. As you can see we will finally defeat Naraku. The final battle was very difficult and a lot of good people died or suffered injury. Sadly during the last battle, the jewel that was whole was shattered again. It took us a whole year to find all the shards and make the Shikon jewel whole again._

_The following next years will be difficult for the family because I will be absent a lot. I still come and visit you all from time to time yet I am saddened to say that the well will lose its power to let me come in the future 2 years ago, that means when I will be 28. We are still trying to find a way for me to come back yet we are unsure if it is possible. I am happy to say that I am now married and have 3 children. They are 5, 3 and 1 year old now. You will be a great grandfather. As you must of guessed Inuyasha is my husband. _

_I wanted you to have this package in case you never hear from me again, I wanted you to know how I am doing, that I am happy and alive. I greatly miss all of you but think of you everyday. Hopefully I will see you again, but if I do not, know that I love you; I love you all with all my heart._

_Before I finish this letter, there is only one thing I need to tell you. You have always been there for me and I want to thank you for that. I will have to handle hard decisions in my life but you have always been there for me, to love me and support me. I ... I just wanted to say thank you, thank you in advance for all the things you will give me._

_Love always, your granddaughter Kagome. _

Grandfather slowly whipped his tears away as he inspected the box. There were several letters written yet he didn't have the heart to read them now. Behind the letters were pictures. He slowly looked at them one after one. The first one was Kagome when she was still young; perhaps it was taken a few days ago or a few days from now. She is still in her school uniform. She is surrounded with all her friends; Inuyasha, her, the monk, the demon slayer, Kilala and Shippo, the fox demon. They seemed so happy he told himself.

The next picture was of an older Kagome in what looked like a hospital room. She held a baby in her arms. She was surrounded by her family. He looked at himself and smiled to see himself smiling back at the picture.

Picture after picture he saw the happiness of everyone. He was glad that after so many hard trials his Kagome had to face that she will be happy. When Grandfather looked at the final picture, he could not help but let his tears fall. It was a picture, far far in the future. He thanked the gods to have the opportunity to see this. It was a picture of him surrounded by an older Kagome and Inuyasha. He saw himself hold his great granddaughter who looked like 5 years old as his other 2 great grandchildren looked like 10 and 11. He could see a banner behind them that wrote:"Welcome home!"

Grandfather was broken from his thoughts as he suddenly heard a scream from outside: "Inuyasha... SIT!!!!.... I need to do some tests". He chuckled to himself as he carefully closed the box and hid it from view. He will look at it later. He slowly dusted himself off and walked out of the storage room to see a fuming Kagome screaming at Inuyasha that she had to stay home to make up some test. He vaguely heard Inuyasha scream back that tests weren't important.

"SIT!.... SIT! ... SIT! "

Grandfather looked at Inuyasha and thought:_ maybe my poor future grandson in law will be "sat" millions of times if this continues._

Grandfather kept his promise and never told anyone the contents of the package. He alone knew that everything will be ok, and that in the future, his Kagome will find a way back to them.

The End


End file.
